pinkangelgirl's story
by PinkAngel19
Summary: We all hear of stories of NPCs but this is a story of a avatar. A avatar you may or may not heardseen before on Gaia. This is a story of pinkangelgirl. Please R&R No flamers
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: I don't own any stuff from My avatar is pinkangelgirl but that is it.)

A story of pinkangelgirl

In her home of Gaia Town, sunlight shone in a Gold Tiki Window. A young adult woman with long brown hair wasn't stirred but her brown eyes opened anyways. Grumbling in her mind, her pushed the sheets of her Angelic Bed. Getting out of bed, she put the covers back where it was and looked at her Mochi (The Puppy), who had on a black collar. She sat up in a sitting postion and the puppy jumped around in circles. Grumbling, the owner got out of bed and walked to her White Snuggle Dresser and pulled out a dog dish, a dog water dish and dog food.

"I must remind myself to buy a Dresser after I upgrade my house." she said now fully awake.

Putting dog food in the dish after finding a spot in the floor. She put the food back in the empty spot in the dresser. She took the water dish and went to the bathtub and filled it with cold water. Putting it by the food dish, her puppy began to eat out of it. Turning the water back in the tub back on, she changed into her red swimsuit, she waited til the tub was nearly full and got in. She looked at her Kiki Kitty Wallpaper. She then looked at her plushies, and realized she only gave Kiki Kitty Plushie a name. Cherry Vanilla is Kiki Kittys name to her.

"I should name the two as well." she grumbled and noticed a second Mochi has just woken up.

"The coco kitty plushie's name will be... Chocolate Pudding! The Kiki Kitty Plushie's name is now Cherry Vanilla! Points to puppy who saved food for the second Mochi who begun to eat. The one eating will still be Gingy and the one not eating will be Gingerbread."" she annouced.

The puppys looked up and barked happily.

"Glad to hear you like the names." she said and finished taking her bath.

She changed into her pink G-LOL gown. She made sure to put on a pink strapless bra and pink underwear first and then slipped on her winged anklets on her feet. She then put on her Salmon Classroom Sneakers.

"I know I don't have the slippers to match the gown but who cares? The Gown will just cover it up anyways." she said outloud and her pets just watched.

She sat on her Angelic Chair which a friend gave to her. It was an extremely nice jesture and she was caught off guard by it. She did send her friend a letter wondering how her quest was going and she told her about the chair. Next thing she knows, the bank contacted her and told her about the trade. She sent some more letters, making sure to send the thanks but the friend has yet to respond. She knew she may have been extremely busy. Her eyes glanced to her jewelry box and she pulled out her Angelic Pendant and put it on her neck and adjusted it so it would glow. Putting on her Blush Headwarmer, she then put on her Angelic Gloves and Angelic Braclet. She wonder for a moment and snapped her thumb and middle finger together making a snap noise. She knew what she also needed, she put on her Angelic Headband and took out her Staff Of The Angels. She also put on a That Red 70s Jacket and put on a G pin. She remember buying the pin at the market for about 4000 gold and now the gold for that pin has risen greatly and is about 10000 k or more. She could sell it and then be a step closer in her goal to buy the stuff she is questing for and to upgrade her home. Wait a minute, why in the world she was thinking that? She bought that pin for a reason and she was going to keep it.

"I will never sell any of my stuff...wait I am selling my red snuggle stuff. I wonder if anyone bought anything yet at the market." she said and went to her G9 Laptop and turned it on. Sitting down in her Angelic Chair, she went to the market online and typed her name "pinkangelgirl" and saw it was still there. "What? Oh, come on gaians. My stuff is great, so why not buy it already? I need the gold!"

Sighing, pinkangelgirl carefully put her head on the Angelic Table and Gingerbread barked. Lifting her head up, she noticed the puppy at the Gold Tiki Door. The tail was wagging and the puppy turned to face her owner as if to say "I have to use the restroom.". With a smile, pinkangelgirl noticed Gingy alseep on the carpet once again. Gingerbead barked again and pinkangelgirl stood up.

"Gingy, wake up." she said. "I'll be back in a bit, your sister needs to go outside. Want to come?"

Gingy opened her eyes, looked at her owner and sighed and put her head back down.

"I guess not, well, I'll be back soon. Don't use this house as a bathroom or you will be sent to the market. I know you are already house trained. You guard this house while we are gone and don't try to chew on my plushies because if you do. You already know...you will be sold at the market. Do you understand me?" pinkangelgirl asked setting rules and closed her eyes.

She would never sent Gingy to the market but it was to make sure the puppy stayed in line. Hearing Gingy's bark, she opened her eyes and saw Gingy nodded but she looked at scared a bit. Pinkangelgirl walked to the door and opened it, Gingerbread walked out by stayed closed to her owner. Turning around, pinkangelgirl gave Gingy a wink and somehow, Gingy could sense her pervious thoughts about not sending her to the market. Grabbing her garden shovel and bug catching net, pinkangelgirl walked out of the house with Gingerbread and shut the door behind her.

Gingy waited a few minutes before jumping on the Black Retro TV but heard someone tapping at the window. She noticed pinkangelgirl at the window.

"Get off the TV." she commanded and Gingy followed the instruction. She then layed back on the black carpet and fell back asleep.

Pinkangelgirl laughed to herself and left the area of her house after making sure to lock it. Gingy sure liked to get on the TV but she made sure that none of her pets got on the bed, table or chair. Going somewhere near her house, Gingerbread walked to a tree and began to sniff it. Rolling her eyes, pinkangelgirl looked away and noticed pink carnations and blue roses nearby.

"How pretty." she thought to herself and walked up and slammed her garden shovel in the ground and picked up 5 pink carnations and 5 blue roses. 10 flowers is only what she can collect before going to the bot in the area called Yappie. Her thought was ruined when she heard Gingerbread bark and saw her dog digging up the dirt.

"Gingerbread, stop that! The mods have said on TV that they hate it when pets ruin the ground of the towns!" she said walking up to her dog and clapped her hands together. "Stop that!"

Gingerbread looked up and had something in her mouth. Pinkangelgirl walked up to her and pryed it out of the puppy's mouth. Shuddering that the item had puppy slober and was it slimy and cold. She opened her hand and it was pink crystal.

"What is this?" she asked outloud. "Well, first things first. I need to go home and wash my hand."

She slightly shiddered again and Gingerbread followed her. Once at the house, she unlocked the door with her clean hand and Gingy looked up and walked to them.

"Yeah, we are back Gingy. Thank you for looking over the house while we was gone." pinkangelgirl said walking over to the sink and washed her hands with soap and water.

She looked at the flowers and roses and held it in her hands. If she wanted those to be put in her inventory, she would have to go to Yappie. After a few moments of though, she turned to her pets.

"Gingy? Do you have to go outside now?" she asked her puppy but Gingy shook her head and snorted. "Oh yeah, earlier in the morning you went out already."

Pinkangelgirl stretched and headed toward the door again and Gingy started to whimper. Turning around, she saw her dog with her legs and paws crossed.

"Oh great, let me guess, NOW you have to go outside?" she asked and Gingy nodded.

Pinkangelgirl slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, alright, come on." she said and Gingy bolted outside. "WAIT UP! Be back Gingerbread, you know the drill. Take care." she said shuttting the door behind her.

She raced after Gingy keeping track and sight of her puppy. Finally, Gingy stopped and pinkangelgirl turned away while Gingy did her own "buisness.". Once done, pinkangelgirl snapped her fingers and Gingy ran up to her and whimpered as if to say "I'm sorry for that."

"Well, don't run off on your own ever again Gingy." she said and Gingy nodded.

Pinkangelgirl looked up and noticed 10 red pieces of paper on the ground.

"What the-?" she groaned and started to pick it up. "Why people litter, I will never know. It makes the towns a mess. And to put the stuff in my inventory, i will also have to go see Feebie."

She started to stand up and walked towards a tree which had a piece of paper on it. Walking over, the took a closer look at the paper which had some writing on it.

"I didn't know the mods had this plan, I need to go change for the event. Lets go Gingy." she said and her dog followed her home.

(Author's Notes:

In the gaia game, i don't have a spot in Gaia Towns just yet. Whenever the space is open, it is taken almost ASAP.)

Anyways, I hope you like it. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: I don't own any of the Gaia stuff, I created pinkangelgirl though. And my friends own their own avatars. I don't own the name Gackt or Final Fantasy 8's character Squall Leonheart or Leon Kingdom Hearts.)

Friends

Pinkangelgirl opened the door to her home and walked to her White Snuggle Dresser. After a few moments of searching, she pulls out her Raving Red Hoochie Top, Those Blue 90s Pants, Red Leather Belt, and Red Phat Platform Sneakers.

"This is what I will be wearing the fair or is it a carnival..oh well. In a way, they are the same...I guess." pinkangelgirl said with a smile.

She changes from her gown into her new outfit. Setting the G-LOL Gown, Blush Head Warmer, Salmon Classroom Sneakers, That 70s Red Jacket and G Pin in one of the dresser drawers. She looked at herself in the mirror and winked.

"Not bad, hey wait a minute...earlier this morning. Did I say I needed another Dresser or thought that way? I meant Bookshelf, why would I say or think Dresser when I have one?" thought pinkangelgirl but shook that thought out of her mind. "Oh well, not much I can do about it now."

She went back into the dresser and pulled out her Bani Clips and but it near the Angelic Headband. Closing the door, she went to the door to go outside. She turned and looked at her pets.

"You guys stay here, I need time alone and you can keep each other company." she said making sure her gold is in her pocket. "I'll be back before dawn."

The dogs eyes went wide, she never said that before and didn't want to believe that. They watched pinkangelgirl go out and back in.

"Well, duh, I need to give you your food and fresh water." she said and completed the chore in record time. "The admins or mods should make trash bins or something for house items."

She left again and went to the carnival/fair and there are lots of rides and games. It has been an extremely long while since she has been at a carnival/fair and she was going to enjoy it. She went over and bought 1250 tickets for rides, going over to a game where you throw darts as balloons. A gaian with dark skin, short blue hair, gray-green eyes, wearing a Burn Hot Top, Wooden Sandals, Grey Universty Skirt, White Wool Top and had on Roco Rochel Costume Earrings is standing there and was singing a song, pinkangelgirl couldn't tell which song but she guessed she was looking over the game. She looked so filimar and she finally hit her mentally.

"Hey, Miss Enchantment, you too byst singing for a costumer?" she said with a grin at her taunt/tease.

Miss Enchantment stopped singing and hopped off the stage and walked back to the front part of the booth.

"Hey, pinkangelgirl, what's up?" she said.

"Not much, how did you get the job here?" pinkangelgirl asked out of curiousty.

"I don't, the owner asked me to look after while he went on his lunchbreak." Miss Enchantment said.

"How long as he been gone?" pinkangelgirl asked.

"Too long." said Miss Enchantment. "What are you thinking?"

"That he may never come back." admitted pinkangelgirl.

"I was just starting to think the same thing." said Miss Enchantment and someone approached the booth.

"Alright, I'm back." the Gaian said.

Pinkangelgirl turned around and was smiled, she knew who he is. The Gaian had dark skin like Miss Enchantment but he has light blue hair, and wore a Blue Stripped Shirt, Blue Classroom Sneakers, Those Blue 90s Pants, and Martial Arts Braclets.

"Aoi shonen." said pinkangelgirl.

"Oh hey, pinkangelgirl, its been too long since I last saw you." said Aoi shonen.

"I know, about two months. I apologize for not sending any letters." said pinkangelgirl.

"Its ok, I am about to close down the booth. No one has came or too many compliants about the prices." said Aoi Shonen.

"It seems fair to me." said Miss Enchantment.

Pinkangelgirl looked at the prizes and noticed a Gackt picture. She handed Aoi Shonen 150 g for 3 darts. After throwing it at the balloons. She found three red pieces inside the ballons that was glued to the wall.

"Three red pieces, you mean you won a picture. Which one would it be?" asked Miss Enchantment.

"The Gackt one." said pinkangelgirl.

Miss Enchantment walked over and took it off the prize wall. Walking over, she handed it to her friend.

"I thought you would take the Kingdom Hearts picture of Leon or Squall Leonhart." she said handing her the picture.

"I know but this Gackt picture is for a friend who loves Gackt." said pinkangelgirl. "A full body picture of Gackt is something she will love."

Pinkangelgirl paid for another try and won the Kingdom Hearts Squall Leonhart or Leon fullybody wallscroll. She thought it was a picture but then realized the pictures she won was actually wallscrolls. Her eyes set on the crowd, pinkangelgirl looked at the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." she said.

"Well, I decided to keep the booth open since you winning the wallscrolls gave me more costumers." said Aoi Shonen.

Pinkangelgirl noticed Gaians starting to form a line and people started to pay Miss Enchantment to sing.

"Pinkangelgirl, I'll send you a Private Message later." she said and pinkangelgirl nodded.

"Alright, later guys." she said and ran to the ferris wheel and noticed someone entering one of the carts.

"WAIT FOR ME!" pinkangelgirl yelled and the ride owner looked at her.

"Let me join her." she said giving him the 150 tickets nesscary to join.

He nodded and let her in. A gaian with lighter skin that pinkangelgirl who wore a Soldat Steel Boots, Maid Headband, Maid Collar Necklace, Maids Dress, Black Web Shirt, Black Web Stockings, Guitar of Demona in her hands, and a Demonbow which was back mount on her back. She also has red eyes and black long hair which curls in the back.

"Hi pinkangelgirl." she said and a Mochi Puppy jumped on her lap and began to growl.

Pinkangelgirl who sat across from her, leaned back and the gaian slightly hit the puppy on the head.

"No, bad puppy." she said and the Mochi dropped her guard and looked at pinkangelgirl.

"How do you like the carnival or fair so far VampireShinigami?" asked pinkangelgirl.

"Its alright, why you are so focused on getting on this ride?" asked VampireShinigami.

"I won something at the game and it reminded me of you." said pinkangelgirl handing her the wallscroll,

Opening it, VampireShingami let out a smile.

"Thank you so much." she said using the emote to put a heart over her head.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I haven't been sending any letters or stuff like that." pinkangelgirl aplogized.

"Its alright. We're talking now." said VampireShinigami, she looked over the edge and noticed something. "I don't believe it, he is here."

"Who is here at the carnival or fair?" asked pinkangelgirl.

"Take a look." said VampireShinigami.

Pinkangelgirl looked over at the edge.

"Its him, he is here are the carnival or fair. I'll just say carnival but here is here." said pinkangelgirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own any of the Gaia stuff but I created pinkangelgirl there.

Virus Attack

Pinkangelgirl and VampireShinigami noticed Gino Gambino near the Ferris Wheel ride. His large bodyguard Bucho is standing by his side, eyeing every gaian he sees with an anger glare. The ride ended and pinkangelgirl and VampireShinigami got offf the ride when the owner let them. They noticed he looked filimar as well and realized it was Lex from the Gambino Casino. His short blonde hair is hidden by a Black Ski Hat, and his casino outfit is covered by a Black Musketeer Cape. In his left hand, he had a Baseball Bat with a firm grip.

"He probably has it to force back any fangirlgaians that way try to come after him. Better safe than sorry." pinkangelgirl thought to herself.

Deciding to leave him be. She and VampireShinigami walked up to Gino and Bucho as they walked to where Miss Enchantment and Aoi Shonen are. They sneak behind the counter so where they can see Gino and Bucho but where they could not see them.

"Excuse me sir but that picture with the white rose is something I want to buy. I will even give a tip." said Gino looking extremely confident.

Pinkangelgirl suddenly realized that the picture was meant for Sasha. She owned her own shop at Isle Of Gambino and she shopped there before. She also remembered when she heard the news that Sasha gave Gino mouth to mouth to help him start breathing again on his own when she and Ian found him at the beach. Ian is a shop owner as well at Barton Town who owns a cat named Rufus. Last time she checked, Rufus took over his shop after the Sniper attack happened.. Something told her that the attacks on Ian and against Gino's father, Jhonny K. Gambino was nothing personal but only just business. However, whoever paid him to do the attacks sure want something to be kept quiet but what it was she was not going to get involved but will put the pieces together in her mind.

"Sorry sir but you need to play the game to win." said Aoi Shonen snapping pinkangelgirl out of her thoughts.

"I said I would pay you, what else would you want?" asked Gino.

"Um, excuse me Mr.Gambino." said pinkangelgirl walking up to them but knowing Gino would correct her.

"Call me Gino." said Gino. "But, would you like to say something?"

"Yes, judging by all what is happening and for all I know. It is for Sasha isn't it?" asked pinkangelgirl.

"Yeah, so?" Gino whispered so only she would hear.

"Sometimes, it is best to get a gift from the heart and not based on money. Like this for example, if you got it by playing the game to win. It will be in the effort in for the gift and sometimes, that is all that is needed." said pinkangelgirl. "And I won twice so if you think you can win. Go for it."

Gino wondered for a moment and placed his hand on his chin.

"Now you listen to me. You can't-" Bucho started but Gino put his hand in front of Buchos face.

Bucho stopped talking and looked at him.

"That is enough Bucho." said Gino. "We'll be back later...um."

"Pinkangelgirl." said VampireShinigami walking up to them as well and Gino and Bucho left.

"Pinkangelgirl, what do you have planned?" asked Aoi Shonen and Miss Enchantment and VampireShinigami looked at her.

"Nothing that I am aware of." said pinkangelgirl. "I'll be going now, see ya guys later."

"Bye." the trio said in unsion.

Pinkangelgirl walked towards a food stand and got some pink cotton candy and a Cherry Vanilla Dr.Pepper to drink. After she finished, she threw the bottle of empty soda and the cone of the cotton candy in a trash can nearby. She wondered if she should have looked at the entire carnival while on the Ferris Wheel but decided to look around on foot.

"Where to go now?" she thought to herself and suddenly realized she was all alone.

Everyone was gone, did they all leave at the same time? Pulling out her Staff Of The Angels, she suddenly had the feeling someone was watching her. All of a sudden, a black thing of energy appeared and it has static all around its body.

"What - what is that?" asked pinkangelgirl outloud. "Something tells me that doesn't belong here but what is it?"

Pinkangelgirl saw something fall out of the sky and hit two rides and it fused them together. And another creature formed as well with red static around it, the one she was facing had red static as well.

"I heard rumors of this, the gaians must be inside. My friends, I have to try to get them out." pinkangelgirl charged at the one in front of her and smashed it in the head.

The creature grabbed the staff and threw her aside but she landed on her.

"Its strong, is it a virus? That takes in everything and then destorys it?" wondered pinkangelgirl. "I have to be careful. I must keep trying."

She charged again while the creature was turned and rammed her staff into its side. Somehow gaining extra strength, she shoves it on its side with a loud THUMP. She looked up and noticed the second one charging at her with fast speed, taking a gamble, held it in her hand and its arm struck the middle of the staff.

"Nice try." she said using her energy to throw it back.

It sumbled and fell on its back and it hissed in pain like a snake. Pinkangelgirl blinked, she had no idea it was snake like unless it was made before but never released.

"By why was it relased now?" she asked now and looked at the creatures. "Who are you and where did you come from? When did you arrive on Gaia?"

Before they could charge again, she felt someone picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She realized it was Bucho and Gino stood by them in a helicopter and Cindy Donovinh is in it.

"Come on lets go." she said and Bucho forced her inside and put the headphones on her head.

Gino got in and so did Bucho. They also put on some headphones and Cindy put on her the last pair of headphones. The helicopter flew into the air and started to fly away from the carnvial. Pinkangelgirl gripped her wallscroll which she still has and with her other hand, gripped the staff.

"We are going to the mansion. And from there I will explain everything." said Gino and pinkangelgirl nodded.


End file.
